


One Night in August

by okapifeathers (giratinas)



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, First Time, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giratinas/pseuds/okapifeathers
Summary: Misaki can only handle so much of one girl in a day. The night is a little more flexible.





	One Night in August

**Author's Note:**

> takes place chronologically after hello, my happy world and dragon night, so go read those if you want. not necessary to read this though.
> 
> this is the first time i've written anything like this. much like with michelle, you have to decide whether or not kokoro knows before you begin writing. to me, kokoro definitely knows. enjoy.

To say it was hot out would be an understatement. 

Not a cloud to be seen, and the cicadas were out in full force as Misaki tried her best to stay alive despite the sweat rolling down her back. Summer made her feel lazy, gross, and tired. If she could sleep through most of the day to avoid the heat, then she absolutely would.

She did her best to hide in the shade of the tiny konbini awning while she waited for Kokoro, who was inside buying more ice cream than any one human needed. Really, she should have just gone inside to stand in the air conditioning, but Kokoro said she’d be quick… it was too late now, she was destined to suffer instead.

She pulled out her phone and flipped through her social media to keep her mind off her shirt clinging to her back.

There wasn’t much going on, besides Moca live tweeting an entire trip to the bakery. It seemed everyone was mostly preoccupied today, and technically, so was she.

Kokoro walked out of the store with three plastic bags.

“I didn’t know what to get you, so I just got one of everything!” She held the bags out proudly.

“Ah, okay…” Misaki took the bags from her. “Let’s go home before it all melts.”

Luckily, they weren’t too far from Misaki’s apartment, which was conveniently empty for the weekend. With her dad away for work and her sister overnighting at a friend’s house, Misaki had finally decided to let Kokoro spend the night at her place rather than the other way around.

She’d been begging to stay over for the longest time, and Misaki felt bad for saying no forever. It wasn’t her fault, though – Kokoro just periodically had no boundaries and it led to embarrassment more often than not. She was unpredictable at best and devious at worst.

Kokoro skipped along beside her, smiling and humming along to some random tune. She was chipper as usual, without a care in the world.

Misaki peeked into one of the bags and noticed that some of the popsicles Kokoro had picked out were already melting. 

“Uh-oh.” Kokoro pulled the other bags open. “Aaah, we gotta go!” She yanked them out of Misaki’s hands and broke into a run down the block, weaving between people and sun umbrellas as she went.

Misaki groaned and began jogging after her scatterbrained girlfriend. It wouldn’t make much difference if Kokoro got home first, considering Misaki had the keys. 

\---

“Heat waves suck.” Kokoro’s forehead hit the kitchen table with a thunk. “I was so excited…”

They’d done their best to shove everything in the freezer, but there was just too much and two of the bags remained unsalvageable. Misaki stood off in the corner of the living room watching Kokoro lament her loss, holding her shirt out from her waist over top of a fan.

“There has to be something good about hot weather, right?” Misaki prodded. Kokoro always had positive opinions about everything, and she didn’t expect it would be any different this time.

“No, it’s bad.” Kokoro slumped. “Real bad.”

“Finally, we agree on something.”

Misaki dropped her shirt and began wandering around the apartment, switching on all the fancy new air conditioning units the suits had installed. Normally, the Okusawas would just succumb to the heat and die inside for a few weeks of the year, but Kokoro was an endless source of things they wanted and could never normally have. Usually, Misaki rejected offers of expensive gifts, but there was no way she could say no when sleeping in her own bed felt like it was on the same tier as sleeping in hell.

Of course, Misaki frequently escaped to the Tsurumaki residence to sleep in Kokoro’s room, which could essentially become an insulated ice box if she so desired. Her dad and sister weren’t as lucky, which was why she had acquiesced to this particular offer. 

As she found her way into the room she shared with her sister, she heard the sound of the freezer opening. 

“They’ll still be melted, Kokoro.” She called down the hall. Probably to no avail.

Her theory proved true when Kokoro dragged her feet in through the door looking nothing short of miserable, hair frizzy and jutting out every which way. She pulled a popsicle out of the packet in her hands, broke it in half and held part of it out to Misaki.

“You should tie your hair up.” She said as she took hold of the stick. “It’s too long for this weather.”

“I’ll do it later, icey cold stick time now.”

They sat down on the bottom bunk and both popsicles slipped right off the sticks and onto the floor at the same time. Misaki thought Kokoro was going to cry.

Instead, she just slumped into her side. “Misakiii.”

“Yeah, this seems about right.” Misaki grumbled. She moved to stand up, but Kokoro wrapped her arms around her waist and held her there.

“I have to clean this up, you know.”

Kokoro remained pinned to her side, a little mopey.

“Come on,” Misaki sighed, “don’t be a baby. We’ll just have some later.”

“Uh-huh.” Kokoro replied, but she didn’t really seem to be paying attention. She slipped further and further down until her head settled in Misaki’s lap, then rolled inward and shoved her head up under her shirt. 

“Great. Very productive.” 

They sat there together for a while as the ice goop on the floor liquified further. Misaki supposed it wasn’t going anywhere, she could clean it up later, so she tried to focus on keeping cool by leaning a bit more towards the AC. 

It was hard to focus on anything though, with Kokoro’s easy breathing tickling her stomach. She did things like this all the time when they were alone, and sometimes when they weren’t, if she felt like bullying Misaki. She definitely couldn’t ignore the feeling of Kokoro pushing her face into her middle, of lips meeting skin and the sound of her breathing in deeply through her nose.

“Misaki smells nice.” 

“I smell sweaty.” Misaki barely choked out. She was so weak.

“Your bra is pretty.”

“Thanks. I’m getting up now.” 

Kokoro tumbled to the floor and lay there, watching Misaki walk out the door as if she’d expected it to happen - and she probably did. It wasn’t that Misaki didn’t like that kind of attention, she was just… a very serious person who was easily embarrassed by most of what Kokoro did. Even though nobody else was home, she still felt funny about those kinds of things.

When she came back with paper towel to clean up the floor, Kokoro slid herself halfway under the bottom bunk. 

“Honestly, Kokoro.” Misaki kneeled down. “It’s gross under there. You know I don’t like to clean.”

“We can have a bath later?” she offered with what sounded like feigned innocence.

“Separately. You’ll never let me get out if we share.”

“Is it no fun allowed day?” Kokoro pulled herself back out into the open.

“Don’t get sassy with me. You’re just hot.”

“Ooooh, Misaki thinks I’m hot!”

Misaki stood up and threw the paper towel in the trash can with a lot more force than was necessary. “You know what I meant! Are you gonna be like this all day?”

“Noooo.” Kokoro smiled at her, clearly lying.

And she was most definitely lying, because she didn’t let up all through the rest of the evening no matter what they did. She was clingy and already very much a physical contact kind of person, something Misaki still wasn’t entirely used to. Her lighthearted jabs slowly devolved into implicative one-liners, while her fleeting touches became more heavy-handed and deliberate in their intentions.

She was working Misaki up, her new favourite pastime since she’d become bolder. Not that she wasn’t before, but it was a natural progression as they became closer. 

Misaki made dinner with Kokoro practically wrapped around her, hanging off her back and dragging her feet on the floor like a child.

While they ate, Kokoro decided to play footsies with her, and it regressed into seeing how far she could walk her feet up the inside of Misaki’s thighs before she was swatted away.

Doing the dishes after the fact turned into Kokoro’s wet hands all over Misaki’s dry clothes and both of them giving up on cleaning anything at all.

By the time she got in the shower, Misaki was a mess. 

It wasn’t the first time she’d felt this way – in fact, she knew it was only natural that Kokoro would eventually creep her way into a periodically suggestive attitude with the amount of time they spent with each other, and also she read a lot of books. Spending time with the loud-mouthed couple that was Arisa and Kasumi probably contributed, because Kasumi also didn’t have a filter and she and Kokoro shared the same brand of shamelessness. Arisa was just a bad influence in general.  
Whenever Kokoro decided to relentlessly pester her, Misaki found that she would develop an itch that she just couldn’t scratch without, well…

She didn’t really think of herself as the kind of person who would do that on her own. It’s not like she really had any private time anyway. Except for now, while she was already naked and the sound of the shower would hide whatever she was thinking about doing anyway.

Really, she did consider it. Kokoro had been exceptional today, and summer just did weird things to people. But, like every other time this happened and every other time she thought about taking matters into her own hands, she told herself she didn’t really need to and she would just get over it and go to sleep.

Arisa had pegged her for a masochist in the past, and maybe she was right. Step one to deriving pleasure from pain: date someone you used to consider to be a living, walking headache that never left you alone and never shut up.

Step two was being too stubborn to admit you totally want to bone your airhead of a girlfriend.

There came a knock at the door. 

“Misaki? You’re taking forever! I’m gonna fall asleep without you!”

She sighed and leaned back against the cold tiles. As usual, it was a problem for future Misaki.

 

\----

 

Kokoro walked into the room and gave Misaki a confused look as she pulled a spare futon out of the closet.

 

“What’s this for?”

“Sleeping on. My bed is a little small so I figured we could use this.” Misaki turned to look at her, but found her gaze drawn instead to her very bare legs. One of Misaki’s oversized shirts hung loosely from her body, sliding down a little to expose a shoulder. Future Misaki’s problem had resurfaced a little earlier than anticipated.

Feeling her face warming, she did her best to avert her gaze and look anywhere else in the room that wasn’t Kokoro’s very cute, very bright red panties. 

“But we share my bed all the time.” Kokoro gave her a confused look. “We always end up all bunched together in the corner anyway.”

“Right, right.” Misaki fumbled with the futon and shoved it back in the closet. “We can just share. Like normal.”

She flicked the light off so she wouldn’t have to look too closely at what Kokoro wasn’t wearing, but the moon was bright tonight and the blinds weren’t that great at keeping the natural glow out. She drew the curtains closed, which didn’t help much at all.

It wasn’t like she hadn’t gone to bed feeling this way before. She’d spent so many nights sleeping next to Kokoro now that it was inevitable, and really, they never did more than kiss. Kissing was safe, calming, and it made Kokoro tired. It was familiar.

Tonight, she could just bask in the comfort of said familiarity and pretend the itch didn’t even exist. Nighttime Kokoro was soft Kokoro, and soft Kokoro was comfort. She deserved comfort.

Misaki stumbled across the floor and climbed into her bed, Kokoro following and instinctively filling the space beside her. 

“Night night, Misaki.”

“Good night.”

They finally settled, and it wasn’t so much cramped as it was cozy. Despite her situation, Misaki didn’t think she could ever get tired of lying next to Kokoro, of holding her close and running her hands through long golden hair, smooth as silk. Calming and warm - maybe a bit too warm considering the season, but still, she wouldn’t trade the feeling for anything in the world.

Kokoro’s heartbeat was steady and gentle, pressing closer as she tangled their legs together and looped her arms around Misaki’s waist. There was no space left between them at all, the way it was meant to be.

The air conditioner hummed quietly in the background as Misaki relaxed with her nose buried in Kokoro’s hair, inhaling deeply and falling further into the soft warmth that was the girl in her arms. 

Kokoro’s breathing slowed as she drew her hand upwards under the thin covers, just barely grazing the skin of Misaki’s arm. The touch was familiar and deliberate, something Misaki was well acquainted with. She felt her heart skip a beat, knowing what Kokoro wanted. 

“Are you tired?” Kokoro whispered, as she liked to do when she had something besides sleep on her mind.

“No.” Misaki replied, as she always did. 

Kokoro’s hands pressed into the mattress and the sheets slipped down a bit as she pulled herself up to hover over top of Misaki. She smiled, but wasted no time, pressing her lips to Misaki’s eagerly.

She was enthusiastic about everything, and kissing was no exception. Misaki felt her smile against her mouth and wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her in. Kokoro settled on top of her and peppered all around her mouth with little wet kisses, brushing against Misaki’s skin with her nose as she made her way to her bright pink cheeks. Misaki laughed a little as Kokoro kissed both of them in turn and bumped their noses together. 

She propped herself up a little as they both breathed in, sharing the same air. The space between their lips was paper thin.

“Kokoro…” Misaki whispered, “you’re really affectionate tonight.”

To say the least.

“Mhm.” Kokoro’s smile was wide, and Misaki’s skin was already burning under her half-lidded gaze. 

Misaki reached up to run her fingers through her partner’s hair and Kokoro leaned down a little, leaving her with a perfect view directly down her shirt. 

Their bare legs brushed together and Misaki shivered, feeling like a child as she did her best to look anywhere else. They were together like this often, but it didn’t embarrass her any less. Kokoro was always so forward, and her bravery grew a little more each night they spent in the same bed. She was dangerous.

Kokoro grabbed her chin and turned Misaki gently towards her, surging forward for another kiss. This time Misaki felt a tongue press hard against her lips, and she failed at suppressing a moan as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth. They sunk further into the pillow together, Kokoro tilting her head so she could push even deeper. Sweat rolled down Misaki’s neck and she bunched the back of Kokoro’s shirt up in her fists. Closer... could they get any closer?

Blonde hair trailed across her face, tickling and spreading goosebumps down her arms at the same time. Sensory overload hit her head on as Kokoro pulled Misaki’s tongue into her mouth and sucked on it gently, deliberately. It was a new and overwhelming sensation, and her breath left her so fast she had to push Kokoro away. They separated with a wet pop and Kokoro looked at her, confused.

“You didn’t like it?” she panted as she spoke. “I thought you would.”

“No, no,” Misaki’s chest pounded as she breathed in between each word. She reached up and covered her face with her forearm, feeling far too vulnerable to look Kokoro in the eye. “It was g-great. Just a lot of you all at once.”

Kokoro smiled happily, eyes lighting up even in the darkness. She pulled at the collar of her shirt. “It’s really hot in here, isn’t it?”

Misaki could feel that too – their legs were sticking together in multiple places. “Gee, I wonder why.”

She peeked out from under her arm at Kokoro, who was still so close and so warm. She’d started drawing circles on Misaki’s chest, a sure sign that she wanted more.

More it was, then.

She reached out and brushed Kokoro’s hair aside with both hands, pulling her back down. Kokoro’s tongue quickly found its way again, dragging across the roof of Misaki’s mouth and drawing out another moan that could have come from either one of them. It didn’t really matter.

Misaki’s sudden hiss was laced with pleasure as Kokoro drew back out a little and bit her lightly on her bottom lip.

“You’re so cute, Misaki!” 

“Ughh-” She was cut off by Kokoro’s tongue again, dipping back into her mouth, pushing and prodding.

Their breath mixed as they broke apart and came back together, over and over until finally, Kokoro seemed to slow down. Her chest moved lighter over Misaki’s and her kisses eased into short and light touches. The wind-down was one of Misaki’s favourite things; it meant she got to see that calmer, softer side of Kokoro as her energy seeped into the mattress and left her in a quiet and gentle mood.

Misaki would never call herself a sap, but boy if Kokoro didn’t make her feel like someone she never thought she could be. Never in her entire life had she imagined she’d meet someone who was so ecstatic about being with her, feeling her and tasting her. 

Kokoro settled into Misaki’s side and brought their foreheads together. Her choppy bangs were splayed every which way and Misaki’s weren’t much better. Sweat clung to them both, despite the sheets having slipped off them at some point. The air conditioning did nothing to combat body heat.

Misaki’s eyes drifted closed as she imagined herself falling asleep right where she was, even while her clothes stuck uncomfortably to her skin.

The weight next to her shifted a little, and then…

Fingers, small and delicate in their touch, eased up under Misaki’s shirt and pressed into her stomach. Her breath hitched and her skin burned as a palm came to rest on her bare hip. Her eyes flew open.

Kokoro was looking at her, watching her.

“Is that okay?”

Misaki didn’t know what to say, all she could think about was the hand up her shirt and the girl in her arms. The hair stuck to her skin; the gold in Kokoro’s eyes. She willed herself to nod, unsure about what she was agreeing to, but god, wasn’t Kokoro just so beautiful right now; did she know Misaki could see the adoration in her eyes so clearly?

Kokoro’s hand moved so slowly across her stomach that it ached. She didn’t even know what she wanted. The itch was back in full force.

Her smile was all Misaki could see as Kokoro giggled the same way she did every time she discovered something new. “You’re so funny, Misaki.”

The second she opened her mouth to protest, Kokoro pushed herself back up over top of Misaki and claimed her lips with renewed vigor. This time her hand wandered, exploring and massaging Misaki’s skin until those sensations were all that existed in her world. When Kokoro settled comfortably above her, she was more aware than ever of the growing heat between her legs. 

She could barely focus on that heat as a hand passed over her hip and worked its way up her ribs. She breathed in sharply, and Kokoro bit her lip again. This time, she couldn’t help but cry out, even in her inherent shyness. 

Her mind was clouded, lost in thoughts of Kokoro. How she smelled, how she felt, how she loved openly and without shame. It was when she felt a hand brush against the underside of her breast that she realized just how forward Kokoro could really be, and where she wanted the night to go. As if it wasn’t obvious before.

Misaki hadn’t meant to react the way she did, but she couldn’t help herself. She grabbed Kokoro’s shoulders and shoved her upwards, separating them. Her chest felt heavy, as if something was weighing her down. She blinked and inhaled, trying to reconcile what she wanted with what her body wanted. She hadn’t even noticed she’d pushed the rest of Kokoro up from between her legs and closed them.

“Hm?” Kokoro pulled her hand out from under Misaki’s shirt and frowned. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to, not if you don’t want me to.”

“Y-you’re so…” Misaki stuttered, letting go of Kokoro’s shoulders and balling her fists over her eyes. “You’re not scared.”

Kokoro grinned, following up with a laugh as she pushed herself up to straddle Misaki’s waist. “Why would I be scared? I’m with you.”

“I just mean… ugh!” Misaki smacked the bed on either side of them with her fists. “How come you can just do that?”

“Do what?” Kokoro tilted her head. 

Misaki looked off to the side. “Just… touch me. Like that.”

Kokoro swept her hair over her shoulder and crossed her arms. “Because I like to do what makes you happy. Doesn’t it feel good?”

“Of course it does. It’s just a lot. You know I’m not very good at this stuff.”

“Me neither!” Kokoro reached down and took Misaki’s hands in hers. “But I want to do it with you anyway. We can do anything together and have fun, remember?”

Misaki couldn’t help but smile a little at that. It didn’t really make her feel any more confident, though.

“What if I’m not… good at this? I just don’t like being embarrassed.”

“Everyone always says I’m embarrassing enough for both of us.” Kokoro replied happily. “So you don’t need to worry about that.”

Misaki paused a moment to think. Here Kokoro was, straddling her lap and looking just as enticing as the Kokoro she sometimes dreamt about. Her eyes followed the line of Kokoro’s bare shoulder, down through the folds of her shirt and along the very edge of her lace-trimmed panties. It was difficult to admit what she wanted to herself, never mind to her girlfriend, who in contrast never hid from anything or wavered in her wants. 

“We can do a little more.” Misaki finally said. “For a little while.”

Kokoro grinned and leaned down to kiss her. “Whatever makes you happy.” She sat back up and grasped Misaki’s wrists, pushing them up under her own shirt and watching Misaki expectantly.

Kokoro’s skin was hot and smooth against Misaki’s palms. Willing her arms to move, Misaki took a few deep breaths to come to terms with what she was doing and swirled her thumbs around. For someone who was so put together in public, she became an absolute mess when she wound up in bed with a pretty girl.

Fingers closed around her wrists again and pulled her hands further upwards against Kokoro’s slick skin. She could feel Kokoro breathing deeply now, too, shaking as she exhaled. Was Kokoro as nervous as she was? She was certainly no coward when it came to things like this.

At last, Misaki’s fingers brushed up and over the soft curve of Kokoro’s chest. Kokoro shuddered again as she moved Misaki’s hands to cup her breasts and pushed into them. Her eyes closed for a moment as her pale cheeks turned a deeper crimson.

Misaki could hardly keep her hands from shaking. What should she do now? What would feel good?

Kokoro didn’t wait for her to decide, leaning back over Misaki and joining them at the lips once more. If Kokoro touching her stomach was an overload before, now it was twice that and more. Misaki didn’t know what to focus on first, lips or breasts? Or both?

She felt hands trailing up her stomach again, and this time, they didn’t stop. Misaki shivered as Kokoro’s fingers felt her, unabashed as they brushed against her curves and over her nipples, between her breasts and back down across her stomach again. She barely registered that Kokoro was leaning into her, moving and pushing herself against Misaki’s idle hands. 

Misaki had nothing to be ashamed of. This night was for them; Kokoro wanted more. Misaki wanted to give her more.

Slowly, she squeezed and pressed her hands back against Kokoro’s chest, doing her best to focus on her new task with Kokoro’s tongue still curled into her mouth. She wanted Kokoro to feel good, to smile at her and gasp with her. 

Misaki drew a finger up and traced light circles around a hardened nipple, hesitant and unsure. Kokoro’s mouth broke away with the tiniest whimper, and Misaki decided she wanted to hear that sound again, over and over and over. Her hands went to work while Kokoro’s still fumbled their way around Misaki’s breasts and across her stomach, less careful and rougher with each passing moment.

Determination to coax more interesting sounds from Kokoro’s lips gave Misaki a spike in confidence and a few ideas. She found a nipple and positioned her fingers on either side, her other hand sliding down to cradle Kokoro’s bare hip. Her knee slowly rose from the bed and positioned itself between Kokoro’s legs, right below her center. 

When Kokoro whined again, Misaki pushed her knee upward and rolled the nipple between her fingers. Kokoro doubled all the way over, pushing her head into Misaki’s neck and grinding her hips down against Misaki’s leg as hard as she could.

“Ahhh!”

Misaki let out a breath she didn’t know she’d been holding as she felt the obvious wetness between Kokoro’s legs slide across her bare skin. Her panties did little to hide how excited she was, and Misaki thought watching Kokoro push her hips back and forth across her leg as hard as she could was the hottest thing she’d ever seen.

“Misakiiii.” Kokoro groaned into her shoulder. “Not fair.”

“That’s what you get.” Misaki mumbled into her hair, still enamoured with what she was witnessing.

She slowed her grinding and huffed brokenly into the side of Misaki’s neck. If they were sweating before, they were both dripping now, and Misaki pulled her hands out from Kokoro’s shirt to wipe her palms on her back.

Their breathing evened out a little as they lay there together.

“Misaki, can we…” Kokoro started, a muffled whisper into bare skin.

“Can we…?” Misaki knew what she was being asked, but she couldn’t help it. Even after what she’d just done, she felt apprehension. 

Kokoro lifted her head a little. “Do you want to stop, or can we keep going?”

A chill ran up Misaki’s arms. “How far do you want to go?”

Kokoro laughed quietly, voice still shaky. “I’m not the nervous one, Misakiii...”

Misaki blushed. She had her there. The only person in Misaki’s way was Misaki herself.

Kokoro was asking if they could have sex right there, right now, in her very own bed, and Misaki had to stop and think about it? She was such a baby, always afraid to do what Kokoro never blinked twice at. Her other half was outgoing, never hesitating and always reaching for what she wanted until she got it.

So who was Misaki to deny her?

She smiled into Kokoro’s hair and reached up under her shirt again, but her hands grabbed at nothing as Kokoro swiftly sat up, pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it carelessly behind her.

Misaki’s eyes widened at the sight of her, the sweat rolling down her neck, her flushed face and the curve of her naked hip. The slivers of moonlight shone through the window and speckled her golden tresses with stardust, and her bangs were uneven and wild, sticky with sweat and tangled by Misaki’s hands.

She was beautiful. Misaki already knew that, but it crossed her mind again and again as she stared, ever searching for new things to love about her Kokoro.

Kokoro’s gaze was a mix of love and want, and her smile had a subtle slyness about it. Her fingers crept back up Misaki’s stomach, bunching her shirt up as she went. Misaki ran her hands all the way up Kokoro’s bare arms, lost in the feel of her. 

Misaki’s eyes fluttered closed as Kokoro leaned in closer and began pushing her shirt up past- wait, no…

“Ugggh.” Misaki’s hands had a mind of their own and they grasped Kokoro’s wrists, stopping her from going any further.

“Misaki?” 

Misaki kept her eyes closed. She almost couldn’t bear to look. “I want to,” she rushed out. “I just… it’s hard for me. Give me a minute.”

“Mhm.” Kokoro hummed softly, pulling her hands away. Misaki felt her scoot forward, and she opened her eyes just in time to catch Kokoro kissing her daintily on the forehead.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Misaki said quietly. “I probably ruined the mood.”

“Well,” Kokoro sat back and rested her hands on her thighs, “it’s not like we’ve ever done this before. It’s new and exciting! We have to practice new things before we can be good at them.”

“Are you saying you expect me to suck at this?” Misaki crossed her arms and gave her a look of disappointment, even though it made sense to assume.

Kokoro giggled and grabbed Misaki’s crossed arms, pulling her up until they were sitting face to face. She wrapped her legs behind Misaki’s back and leaned in until her bangs tickled Misaki’s forehead.

“It doesn’t matter if you’re good or bad, as long as you enjoy it. It just needs to make you happy.”

“I guess that’s how everything works for you, isn’t it.” Misaki let herself smile a little. “You have to tell me if I’m bad though, or I’ll never get better.”

Kokoro wiggled a little in Misaki’s lap. “Um, I think you’ll be just fine.”

“If you say so.” 

She leaned in to peck Kokoro on the lips and then threw caution to the wind. She wanted this.

“Oh!” Kokoro scooted back a bit as Misaki reached between them and pulled her shirt up and over her head before she could change her mind. 

“Wow…” 

Misaki bit her lip and hunched over, still reluctant about revealing herself. She was so… plain.

“I love you!” Kokoro shouted suddenly, cupping Misaki’s cheeks with both hands. “A whole lot, really a lot!”

It was so sudden, so loud, and so Kokoro. Misaki couldn’t help but laugh. She was so ridiculous - Misaki, not Kokoro - how could she have ever had any doubt? Kokoro loved unconditionally, it was just who she was. Misaki could be terrible at sex and Kokoro would still sing her praises.

This time, it was Misaki who pulled Kokoro down with her, bringing her in closer than they’d ever been. She gasped as they felt each other, falling back into the pillow and pushing themselves further than they’d ever gone. Hands reached and grasped and pulled, burning each other’s skin and making them cry out into the night. Misaki wanted to learn everything, to feel everything, to touch anywhere and everywhere she could. Nothing they’d done had ever felt this good before.

She gasped as Kokoro’s tongue left her mouth and licked a smooth pathway up her neck, all the way up to her ear.

“Ko...Koko…”

She sucked in a gasp of air when Kokoro found a comfy spot just below her jawline, nipping and sucking at it, rolling a nipple between her fingers the same way Misaki had done to her. 

Kokoro moved slowly downward, trailing kisses and licks and everything in between until she reached Misaki’s shoulder. There, she grazed the skin with her teeth to test the waters before biting down softly, and then harder as Misaki hissed and groaned and clawed at her back.

The remaining sheets on the bed shifted as Misaki once again lifted her knee and pressed it right into the heat between Kokoro’s legs. 

“Ahh!” Kokoro shuddered in her arms again and ground her hips down forcefully, dragging her nails down Misaki’s stomach at the same time.

The raised marks she left behind stung in the best way. They moved together, grinding against each other as Misaki grabbed a fistful of Kokoro’s hair and pulled her up to kiss her as deeply as she could. Everything felt like fire as they gripped each other, Kokoro’s fingers searing a trail down Misaki’s hip until they came to rest on the waistband of her shorts. She pulled at them and tried to shove them down on one side, but found she couldn’t do it without breaking the kiss.

Misaki couldn’t help but laugh to herself at the annoyed face Kokoro made as she sat up and scooted backwards, clearly put off by having to separate.

Just as she was about to pull the shorts off, she stopped and gave Misaki one last questioning look. With the tiniest hint of a nod, Kokoro looped her fingers around the shorts and Misaki’s underwear, pulling them both off in one smooth motion.

As she expected, Kokoro stopped to stare and Misaki was reminded of how totally soaked she must be by now. She instinctively moved to close her legs but Kokoro pulled them apart, wedging herself between them. Misaki was sure she was beet-red in the face. Nobody had ever seen her like this, not this exposed.

While Kokoro was busy staring, Misaki took the initiative. She sat up and pushed forward onto her knees, wrapping her arms around a surprised Kokoro and easily lifting her off the bed. She swung them around and pushed Kokoro into the mattress, holding her arms down on either side of her head.

“Oooh.” Kokoro breathed. “Misaki is so strong…”

“Yeah, yeah.”

She inched back between Kokoro’s legs and hooked her fingers into either side of her panties, trying her best to ignore her own nakedness. They were totally drenched, her thighs slick and glistening from rubbing against Misaki’s leg.

“I t-told you you’d be fine.” Kokoro’s breathing came in shudders, and her hands clutched at the sheets on either side of her.

As if to urge Misaki forward, she spread her legs and did her best to pull her closer. Taking the hint, Misaki slowly dragged her panties down, over her knees and all the way along her slender calves. She threw them off the bed and Kokoro made no attempt to hide herself.

And now, Misaki found, she was at a loss for what to do. Well, she knew what she could do, but… where to start?

“I’m… I’m not really sure what to do now.”

It sounded stupid to Misaki, but Kokoro didn’t bat an eye. She held out her arms.

Misaki crawled between Kokoro’s legs until she was comfortably resting above her, and Kokoro pulled her down by the neck to kiss her. It was long and deep, different than the frantic ones they’d shared minutes ago. Loving, caressing, and passionate. When they broke apart, Kokoro glanced briefly downward.

“Just touch me.”

“Okay.” Misaki took a moment to breathe, eyes still locked with Kokoro’s as she reached down with her right hand. She brushed against the dip in her stomach, over her bellybutton, and the curve down to…

“Ah!” Kokoro’s eyes slammed shut and she wrapped both arms around Misaki’s neck.

She was so smooth and warm and wet, and as her hand felt its way along the surface from the top of the slit to the very bottom, Misaki found that she couldn’t look away from Kokoro’s face. She twisted and turned as Misaki felt her way around, squealing when Misaki cupped her and a finger pressed lightly into her folds. 

She could feel Kokoro’s legs shaking, trying to close around her hand as she dragged her fingers back up to the top and brushed her thumb against-

“Ahh!” Kokoro shouted as she pulled Misaki’s hand away. “T-too much, too much!”

“Oh, um, sorry.” Misaki sputtered out. “I’ll go slower. Just… tell me what you like.”

“J-just, you know…” How strange it was to hear Kokoro speaking so timidly for once. The reason became apparent when Misaki felt a hand flitter across the one she was holding herself up with - Kokoro tapped on her fingers, looking bashful.

Misaki licked her lips and nodded, moving her hand downward again. Kokoro remained steady beneath her, but she could see the struggle in her eyes to stay still, to hold back as Misaki’s fingers passed down through her folds once again. 

“Tell me if you need me to stop.” 

Watching Kokoro’s expression carefully, Misaki pushed her middle finger further inward. There was a short moment of resistance as Kokoro flexed against her and whimpered again, the way she had before that made Misaki want for more and more. 

She pressed deeper into the dripping wetness, until her finger was buried to the knuckle. Inside, she was warm and even wetter than the outside, slick and smooth and oh-so-inviting… 

Misaki looked down past her wrist and saw Kokoro’s toes, curled and shaking along with both of her legs.

“Misa...kiiii” Kokoro whined, weaving her hands through Misaki’s hair and trying desperately to move her hips, to grind against Misaki’s finger.

She pulled her hand back and watched her digit slide out of Kokoro, and then disappear back inside just as slowly. All the way back out, and then all the way back in…

Kokoro’s expression tightened and she tugged even harder on Misaki’s hair, bringing her closer.

“Faster.” Kokoro said into her ear.

Misaki obliged, leaning back a bit to anchor herself as her thrusts picked up speed. Now she heard it, heard them - the sound her finger made as it pumped in and out, her hand pushing against Kokoro. Legs closed around her arm and Misaki lost the pace for a moment, but easily picked it up again as she shoved Kokoro’s knees apart with her elbow. The girl below her began writhing, and not long after, moaning and clawing at Misaki’s shoulders.

Kokoro just couldn’t stay still, couldn’t stop moving, twisting the sheet beneath her and calling Misaki’s name between breaths.

Leaning up and arching over her, Misaki smashed their lips together and pushed her tongue into Kokoro’s mouth. Arms flew up and pulled desperately at Misaki’s neck, down her back, pushing their chests together. Kokoro looked wild beneath her, eyes glazed over and her lips pink and swollen.

Sure that she’d meet no resistance, Misaki pulled one finger out and pushed two fingers in, brushing her thumb across the hard nub above Kokoro’s opening. The reaction was instant – her hips pushed upwards and she moaned into Misaki’s mouth as her entire body shook. Still Misaki kept her hand going, unwilling to let the moment end as she realized what was happening.

Kokoro rolled herself inward and pulled her mouth away to gasp, lost in the feeling of her body finally letting go.

Misaki watched her every tremble, unable to look away even as her wrist slowed and settled. When it was over, she removed her finger and wiped it on the sheets as Kokoro continued to breathe deeply under her.

“That was… fast.” She couldn’t help but say.

Kokoro’s eyes snapped open and glared at Misaki even through her afterglow. Cheeks flushed, she pulled the pillow out from under her head and covered her face with it.

“Woah, now who’s embarrassed?”

“Ahm sebsibetiev.”

Misaki ran her hand up Kokoro’s side.

“What’s that?”

Kokoro peeked out from beneath the pillow and frowned. “I’m sensitive!”

“If you say s-”

The pillow collided with Misaki’s face while Kokoro hooked a leg around her knee and shoved her shoulder, flipping them over.

Misaki tossed the pillow aside. “Hey- ahh!” 

She was cut off as Kokoro wasted no time pushing her knee right up between her legs and slid it up against her forcefully.

“It’s not nice to make fun of me.” Kokoro whispered into her ear. Throwing her head back, Misaki braced herself on her elbows and pushed down with her hips as hard as she could. Never had she imagined herself acting like this, but she couldn’t help it. She’d ignored how worked up she was, but the second she felt Kokoro against her- she just couldn’t believe how good it felt.

“You should apologize. Misaki is so mean!”

Kokoro pulled her leg away. The air around Misaki’s core suddenly felt cold despite the heat, and she twisted and pushed herself downward trying to pull the warmth back towards her. Her top half rose as she propped herself up, but Kokoro pushed her shoulders back down. 

Misaki tried to grab her hips to flip them again, but Kokoro was faster, lacing their hands together and pinning them on either side of Misaki’s head. An unfamiliar sound flew from Misaki’s throat, a cross between desperation and disappointment. 

“You just gotta say sorry. Easy! Then we can keep going.”

Misaki groaned and tried to close her legs, but Kokoro shifted and spread her own knees between them so she couldn’t. Really, Misaki was much stronger than Kokoro and could easily toss her around however she wanted… but the way Kokoro whispered in her ear, pinned her to the mattress, held her satisfaction hostage…

“S-sorry.” Misaki stuttered. “Sorry for picking on you.”

Kokoro smiled as if it were any other normal day and she wasn’t looming over Misaki, holding her legs open and…

Wet smacks filled the air as Kokoro dove into Misaki’s neck, biting and pulling at her skin, no doubt leaving all kinds of colourful marks. Still, her legs were trapped in place, even as the rest of her body shook every time she felt Kokoro’s tongue against her.

She pushed weakly against Kokoro’s hands with her own, trying to clench her fingers as the kisses and nips travelled down across her collarbone and over the swell of her breast. Kokoro pulled Misaki’s hands down as she went, keeping them locked tightly with her own.

She shouted something, she wasn’t sure what, as lips closed around a nipple and sucked softly, barely containing herself when Kokoro started flicking her tongue back and forth across it. She tried to yank her arms back up, but still Kokoro held her down as she continued her ministrations, focused and attentive to every sound Misaki made.

She moved on, dragging her tongue down the underside of Misaki’s breast and running it down across her stomach, dipping into her belly button and traveling lower still. She stopped right where Misaki’s wetness was, dripping and aching now as she found herself bucking her hips involuntarily. Kokoro giggled and let go of Misaki’s hands, closing them around a bundle of sheets.

“Keep your hands there, okay? Be good!”

Misaki could only clutch at the sheets as she nodded, worried Kokoro would stop if she didn’t listen. Her breathing was ragged, her mind scattered as she felt Kokoro’s breath hot against her core, hovering over her with that stupid smile spread across her face.

A broken moan fell from Misaki’s lips as Kokoro moved to the side, pressing her lips against a shaking thigh and slowly working her way up. She ran her hand down on the other side, coming so, so close to Misaki’s center, barely an inch away - and then it was gone, running back up her leg all the way to her knee.

As Kokoro’s mouth switched sides and she began kissing her way back down, the need became unbearable.

“Kokoro!” Misaki cried sharply.

She pried her mouth from Misaki’s heated skin, looking up at her and brushing her bangs aside.

“What’s up Misaki?”

Her knees trembled. “C-can you just...just…”

Kokoro tapped her fingers along the inside of Misaki’s leg. “Just what?”

“Just touch me already!” Misaki found herself shouting back. She could feel herself dripping, leaking onto the bed beneath her while Kokoro took her sweet time and played games.

“That’s a little rude, don’t you think?” A hand ran up the underside of Misaki’s leg again. “Shouldn’t you ask nicely first?”

God, Misaki just wanted to explode. She looked away from Kokoro and buried the meager remains of her pride.

“Please.”

Kokoro brought her head down, close enough for Misaki to feel the heat radiating from her. She could just… just push her hips up, and finally she would feel something. She could have, but Kokoro grabbed her shaking hips and shifted her weight forward, sinking Misaki’s waist further into the bed.

“Hmm, I don’t know if you really mean it. Maybe you should ask again?”

“Jesus Christ!” Misaki’s head shot up, hardly believing that formerly innocent little Kokoro was sitting there with her smug-ass grin telling her to beg for it? 

“Would you please, please just -”

The air left her lungs all at once as Kokoro flattened her tongue wide against Misaki’s slit, dragging it from bottom to top in one heavy, smooth motion while her nails dug into skin and legs clamped tightly around her head.

Kokoro did it again, pushing harder with her tongue and just barely missing the sensitive pink nub at the top as she came back down. The feeling was unbelievable and Misaki didn’t know what to do with herself.

“Kooo-aah!” She lost her grip on the sheets and cried out, voice cracking as she grasped at her hair and pushed the heels of her palms into her forehead. Her stomach glistened, covered in a mix of sweat and saliva, jerking and rolling with her hips as she tried to push herself further into Kokoro’s mouth.

When she felt Kokoro’s tongue slip inside her, she couldn’t help but shove her hands downward and bury them in her golden hair, gasping and pulling with every motion she made. She stole a glance at Kokoro, hard at work, and nearly finished right then and there. To see her buried down between her legs, to feel her inside…

Her heart pounded against the side of her ribcage as Kokoro felt her way around - albeit clumsily - occasionally missing a sweet spot and poking a little too roughly here and there. They were really doing this, they were really fucking right there in Misaki’s tiny stupid bed, in the middle of summer and god it was so good and Kokoro is so good and don’t stop don’t stop don’t-

Kokoro did stop, but as soon as her tongue had pulled out, a single digit pushed back in and Kokoro pried her legs back apart with her free arm. She wasted no time picking up speed and Misaki writhed and bucked and tugged at her long hair.

She fumbled once or twice, pulling her hand back too far and taking half a second to reposition it, but she kept going and going and going.

“More,” Misaki gasped, trying to speak and catch her breath at the same time. She didn’t know how she wanted more, what she wanted Kokoro to do, but she wanted it.

It was so quick, she barely registered when a second finger pushed inside of her, and then Kokoro leaned down and closed her mouth around her clit and everything exploded. Her mouth flew open and she couldn’t rip her eyes away as Kokoro looked up and watched her, still sucking and pumping into her, working her through the orgasm from start to finish.

When Misaki’s hips stopped spasming, Kokoro quickly removed herself and crawled up until they were face to face. She leaned down and Misaki pulled her into a rough and passionate kiss, still riding the high of what they’d just done. They lay together like that for a while, trading kisses until they were languid, drawn out and a little sloppy.

Eventually Kokoro pulled away and rolled off Misaki to the side, taking deep breaths and drawing her hand gently across Misaki’s stomach. 

They lay there in the silence, Kokoro watching Misaki and Misaki studying the underside of the top bunk intently.

“Wow.” Misaki said at last, taking Kokoro’s hand in her own.

“Was I good?”

“I mean, I’ve never done this before, but I would say so. How did you...where did you learn to act like that?”

Kokoro tapped her chin. “You mean the thing with my tongue?”

“No, no, all that stuff is on the internet. I mean like… when you made me say…”

“Oh, that!” Kokoro rolled onto her stomach and propped her chin up in her hands so she could look down at Misaki. “I don’t think I made you beg long enough but we can try again next time.”

“God.” Misaki covered her eyes with her free hand. “Who made you like this?”

Kokoro giggled. “I asked Arisa for tips. You know, cause Kasumi is like me.”

“Arisa…” Misaki ground out, rubbing underneath her eyes.

“Yeah, she said you would definitely be on the bottom and I should boss you around for good measure, but I guess I kinda forgot that part.” 

Misaki shot up, barely avoiding hitting Kokoro’s head with her own. “She said what?!”

Kokoro poked Misaki’s leg. “Maybe I should ask Kasumi for next time?”

The bed bounced a little as Misaki let herself fall back into it. “No. No, you don’t need to… look, we just had sex for the first time, I don’t wanna talk about other people until I recover like ten hours from now.”

“Awww, what?” Kokoro groaned. “I wanted to do it again!”

“A-again? Right now?”

Kokoro grinned and sat up, swatting Misaki’s hands away as she crawled back downward. She spread Misaki’s sore legs again, feeling little resistance, and then pulled one of them upwards. She hooked her own leg against Misaki’s hip and swung the other one between Misaki’s legs so she was straddling her thigh. Misaki realized what she was about to do as her raised leg settled over Kokoro’s shoulder.

“Ready?” Kokoro chirped happily.

Misaki sighed and trembled at the same time.

She was going to die in this bed, and that was just fine with her.

**Author's Note:**

> misaki is a bottom thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
